Why We Can't Go On
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: Its four years later and Aria is facing Ezra's problems and her own with all of their secrets out in the open, but are there secrets that haven'r been told? Well 'A' just won't have that.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based four years after the current storyline. Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW.**

Aria Montgomery took the last box out of the storage unit and placed in the back of her car. When Ezra had been sent to jail, nearly four years ago, he had willed all his things to her and left her with the responsibility of cleaning out his apartment.

As Aria drove down the road, she thought of the day that her brother helped her empty out the apartment and load the storage unit for the first time. Mike was the only person who would help her. Her parents didn't approve of her getting all his things this way.

She thought back farther, to when the secrets came out. Her father had lashed out, and damn near told her to get the he'll out, but her mom wasn't having that.

Her parents hadn't approved then, and they approved even less of what she was doing now. Aria pulled up in front of the apartment building and got out of the car. She stood with the door open for a second, just staring at the building, before she began to take the boxes in. She stopped in with the landlord to get the keys, then one by one took all the boxes up to the apartment.

When she was finished, she fished through them to find the inflatable mattress, and when she did, rolled it out in the center of the main room.

Aria looked around. Apartment 3B. This room had so many memories, good and bad, and she couldn't think of a one of them now, with this room looking so different. The only remnant left of Ezra Fitz's stat here was the single red light bulb that hung above the sink.

'I can't believe this is still here,' Aria thought looking up the wire.

Now for the moment of truth as Aria returned to her car to take the six hour drive up to Philadelphia court jail.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra Fitz shrugged on his shirt and began to gather his belongings, the few he had from his cell.

Someone banged on the bars of the open door and Ezra turned around, 'Ezra, do you need us to call a cab for you?" The guard asked.

Ezra took a deep breath, "No. Thank you. I have a ride."

"Okay, c'mon then," The guard waved and Ezra followed him out to a separate room that ezra had never seen in Jail before. It looked vaguely like an office waiting room wih a small square conference table in the center, 'Sit here," The guard said, gesturing to one of the chairs by the table.

Ezra's lawyer came out and Ezra stood, shaking her hand, "How are you doing?" she asked, as both of them took their seats. "Today?" Ezra took a deep breath, "Better."

'I could imagine. You have anyone your going to see when you get out of here?" The lawyer asked shuffling through her briefcase for some papers.

"Not anyone all that exciting, Brooke. My old roommate is picking me up…" Ezra shook his head.

"Are you going to see the girl?" Broke asked, finally finding the papers and placing them in front of Ezra, "Look over these, if you will."

Ezra began to scan throught the papers, "I highly doubt she wants to see me. And I'm guessing its ill advised," ezra laughed a short laugh shaking his head.

"Sign here," she pointed to a line at the bottom of the first page, "Well it may be ill advised, "she pointed to another line on the second and a last one on the fourth, and she took the papers from him, "But its not illegal. Not anymore," They both stood, "I'll see you around, ."

"I sure as hell hope not," Ezra replied and they both laughed.

The lawyer nodded to the guard and he waved fr Ezra to come with him. The two of them walked out to the huge metal gates and there was aloud buzzing sound as they opened.

The guard patted Ezra on the back, "You're a free man! Enjoy it." And Ezra walked out into the world he hadn't seen in four years.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra looked around the parking lot. There were few cars surrounded by families waiting for others to come out. He scanned the lot looking for Hardy, but his eyes fell on another familiar form.

He could recognize her right away. Her dark hair, her fair skin, and designer clothes, "Oh my god," he whispered to himself. He looked over her once more to make sure he was sure, but he knew he was. "Aria?" he called out.

She looked up from the ground she had been staring intently at. At the sight of him her throat got tight. She tried to choke it back and sound uninterested, "Ezra."

"A-Aria. I can't believe," He cut off. Ezra looked around and took a few steps forward. He wanted so badly to hug her, but he didn't want to risk anything that would upset her, "What are you doing here? I thought Hardy…'

"He got the stomach flu. Really bad. Which left me to unload the entire storage unit and drive up here _alone_."

Ezra cocked his head, "You… put all the stuff in a… storage unit?" He didn't understand it, but somehow this upset him, that she hadn't kept his things close.

"Yeah Ezra. Uh…" She shrugged away from the car. She could see Ezra's emotions plain on her face just like she always could, "my house isn't exactly all that big and – and it's been _four years._"

Ezra shook his head, "I- I know. It just caught me off guard I've been so disconnected for so long…"

Aria nodded, then reached forward and squeezed Ezra's shoulder, "I know," she whispered, and for a second Ezra could almost swear he saw the glimmer in her eye that he knew so well.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria let her hand slide olff his shoulder then looked own and turned towards the car, walking around to the driver's side, "Let's go"  
"Uh, yeah," Ezra said, taking his hands out of his pockets and walking around to the passenger side. It was wierd for him to be inher small blue car. He had seen it beofre, but he realized just now that he had never been in it.  
"Aria stole a glance away from the road to look at Ezra. He hadn't changed much. She recognised his outfit. He wore faded jeans and a black t-shirt with one of his light blue denim button downs open over it. it was her favorite outfit on him. it was also exactly what he was wearing the day he was arrested.  
-Flashback-  
"Ezra, we have to go. It's not safe."aria said hurriedly, close to tears.  
"I can't run from this Aria, and neither can you. You're a miner. The trouble i'll get in for this is much less than what i'd face if i took you across state lines." ezra said, set.  
Aria began to cry and she closed her eyes. She laid her head on his chest and he had brought her close. They stood there for a few minutes, just being there.  
Then a knock came at the door. It was all the more ominous because they knew it was coming.  
Ezra held Aria away from him a second watching her tears glisten, then kissed her softly on the forehead and turned for the door. She held on to him until he was too far away to reach her.  
Ezra opened a door and Aria recognized the cop at the door from allison's case.  
"Ezra Fitz," The cop looked behind Ezra and didn't wait for an answer. He knew.  
Ezra nodded. "Ezra Fitz, You under arrest for the Statutory Rape of a Miner." The cop handcuffed Ezra as he read him his rights. Ezra looked into Aria's eyes for the last time, before the cop carried him away.  
Aria callapsed on the floor crying.  
-Now-  
The two of them sat in the scilence of her reverie.  
"Whao! Watch out," Ezra yelped.  
"Aria refocaussed on the road and swerved at the last second. She hadn't realized that her eyes were fillig slowly with tears.  
Ezra looked at Aria and did a double take, "Aria, are you okay."  
Aria wiped the tears away from her cheeks and looked straight forward, "i'm fine," her voice cracked.  
Ezra could see her beinning to waver again in the lane, "Aria I think you should pull over."  
"I'm fine,' she snapped.  
"no your not," Ezra snapped back, "You need to pull over."  
aria took a deep breath and unwillingly complied. She pulled off to the side of the highway and turned the car off. She thought it was raining outside, but she couldn't tell if it was just her tears.  
Aria sat back in her seat with her eyes closed.  
"Aria what's wrong?"  
She turned and looked Ezra in the eye, "Can we just... Be here for a minute?"  
Ezra looked back at her. He remembered the first time she'd said that to him, and his heart broke. He took her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead just as he had over four years ago... 


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra and Aria simply sat there for a moment in the car that was indeed surrounded by rain. After several minutes of silent weeping Aria took a deep breath and pulled away from Ezra's chest. She wiped her eyes and put her hand on the wheel facing forward. She sat the for a moment then began to reach for the ignition.

"Aria, should I drive?" Ezra asked, concerned.

"Oh yeah, 'cause that would be a great idea. You don't have a license Ezra."

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"I'm fine!" Aria snapped turning to him with a fierce look laced with pain, "I am fine," she turned back to the wheel, "It's not your place to care anyway."

That cut deep. She blamed him. For not running. For not doing everything he could to stay with her. He had been right this morning, she didn't want to see him, but she was being forced to.

Aria started the car back up and they drove the rest of the trip back to rosewood in silence. Aria spent every ounce of her attention on the road, trying to avoid all other thoughts.

She pulled up in front of the apartment and turned the car off slouching into the seat, "Ezra I'm sorry. That was-"

"No your right, Aria," Ezra replied coolly.

"I am?" She turned to him innocently confused. Again it was a phrase and an expression he remembered, like the two most intimate moments from their first few weeks together had played out in these last 6 hours.

"Yes you are," Ezra reached out to stroke her cheek but stopped. He cleared his throat and turned to face forward again, "So, what Apartment is it?"

Aria got out of the car and Ezra followed, "3B," she replied.

"No way," He whispered as he followed her up the stairs.

Aria turned the key in the lock and walked into the apartment. Ezra looked around the familiar room and marveled at how different it looked without all of his things there. He glanced over the boxes and stopped at one particular grouping. He walked over to it and picked up and item out of the box: A green ribbon shirt that he remembered Aria wearing the first night she'd come to his apartment for dinner.

"Aria," he called and she looked to him from where she'd been looking out the window, "some of your things are here?' he said it like a question.

"Yes. I'm staying here, for the next month at least."

Ezra looked more confused then ever, "Why?"

"The lease is under my name, and I needed to get away from home."

"Why… would you want to stay with me?" Ezra asked, afraid of the answer he might get.

"It was the most convenient at the time," she laughed without humor. He nodded. Aria took a deep breath, "The furniture is coming tomorrow, and for tonight I'm still going to stay at home, give you some space. But first I am going to cook."

"Oh okay," Ezra nodded. They didn't talk much as she moved around the kitchen. About a half an hour later Aria handed him a bowl and went to sit down on the floor by the mattress. Ezra sat on the other side leaning against a stack of boxes. He took a few bites of the food before he spoke, "this is really good. What is this?"

Aria laughed, the first honestly good or happy thing Ezra had seen her do all day. The first really happy thing she'd done in a few weeks, "Enhanced macaroni and cheese."

Ezra smiled a little bit but froze.

**-Flashback-**

Ezra kissed Aria one last time before she tried to go, and another before she pulled away. She turned to go and he caught her arm, "Wait, Are you sure you have to go?"

Aria took a deep breath, "yeah, yeah, It was so weird when I left home this morning. I'm not really sure what I'm gonna walk into." Aria smiled sheepishly

"I like having you here," Ezra replied smiling hugely.

Aria smiled back, "Well, I didn't say I wasn't coming back," she said teasingly. Ezra laughed a little. "What if I cook us dinner tomorrow night?"

"Oh, you cook."

"Yeah. How do you feel about enhanced macaroni and cheese?"

Ezra laughed, "Uh, frightened. What do you mean by enhanced?"

Aria laughed too, "Well, It means I'm cooking fettuccini but I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Ah, okay," Ezra smiled leaning in for another kiss, and then watching her walk away, glancing back at him before she rounded the corner…"

**-Now-**

Ezra lingered in his mind on that last image of her face before she rounded the corner. It was on of the last truly happy moments they'd had… ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Something else occurred to Ezra then, "Aria, can I ask you something?"

"Aria looked up from her bowl that she had been staring intently at, "uh, sure shoot," She said brushing her hair behind her ear and looking down again.

"Where is Madison?"

"Not that," Aria said with no emotion.

"Why Aria? I deserve to know. I'n her father. She's the reason I spent the last four years in jail," Ezra's voice began to raise a little.

"Don't you dare try to pin that on her,' Aria took a deep breath and look down again, "And it doesn't matter because we're not talking about that."

"I deserve to know Aria," Ezra's voice was hard.

"I didn't carry her to term! Okay?" Aria set her bowl down and got up.

Ezra tried to process this for a moment before he looked up, "Wait where are you going?" He stood up.

"I'm leaving."

"Aria, come on. Don't." Ezra said reaching for her.

"Goodbye Ezra," Aria said voice hard, opening the door and walking out.

"Aria. Aria! Damn it!" He hit one of the boxes hard with his right hand and then fell on the mattress shaking his head.

Aria walked back to the car angrily. The rain had settled a little bit, but Aria didn't notice it anyway.

Why'd she say it? Why didn't she just tell him the truth? Well it didn't matter. She'd said it and it was a hell of a lot easier than telling him what really happened.

Her phone vibrated and she reached over for it. If it was Ezra, she wasn't going to pick up. 'I really should have gotten a new number' she thought to her self.

She flipped the phone over and pressed the enter button. The text popped up on the page.

**Keeping secrets again are we? 'Cause you know how well that worked out for you last time.**

** ~A**

"Hell no," Aria whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra got up and kicked a stack of boxes. Deep down he was surprised by the wave of rage, but he couldn't notice it on the surface. He was to Angry to Care.  
The last time he'd been this pissed at her was the time she'd walked out on him for the first time. Maybe not, maybe it was when the stupid text showed up on her phone, either way it didn't matter. Ezra was too enraged to focus on anything for more than a few seconds.  
Ezra ground his teeth and sat down cross legged on the mattress with a deep breath.

Aria drove home trying to focus only on the road after she'd thrown her SIM card out the window. Like she'd said, she needed a new number anyway.  
Aria pulled up in front of her house and got out, slamming the door harder than she should have. She stalked into the house and went upstairs imediately, ignoring her family in the living room, and collasped on her bed, where she fell asleep.  
Aria woke up in the morning, slightly flustered. The anger had burned off, but she wasn't entirely looking forward to returning to the appartment.  
She went downstairs for breakfast and her Family was there to greet her with chocolate chip waffels and home made juice.  
"Good morning sweetheart," her dad said warmly, kissing her on the forehead. Aria sat down at the island.  
"I can't believe its your last good morning here," Ella Montgomery said.  
"I can't belive the rest of them are going to be with_ Ezra_," Aria mumbled.  
"Wait, what?" Aria's father asked.  
Aria bit her lip... hard, she could just barely taste _blood_, "Nothing dad, speaking to myself."  
"No I heard what you said. Good mornings, with him? That man!" Aria father was angry now.  
"He has a name. Dad you knew about this!" Aria yelled.  
"I knew you were moving out. I knew you were picking him up. I didn't know you were going to live with him!" Byron thundered.  
"Both of you stop it!" Ella broke in. Mike sat in the background speachless.  
"Its the most convienient for me right now, dad, and the lease is in my name. I won't be there long," Aria said her voice in a normal.  
"Its what she needs right now," Ella said.  
"Did you know about this?" Byron asked.  
'Yes," Ella replied turning back to the waffle maker where she could smell one burning.  
"Ella, he was her _teacher_!"  
"You want to talk to me about sleeping with students?" Ella said in a hard voice, staring him in the eye.  
"I thought we were past that,"Aria's father whispered.  
"This just isn't your place to speak okay."  
Then Aria's phone vibrated on the counter.

**Another family crisis? I thought we were past that. - A**


	8. Chapter 8

Aria hid her phone away finished breakfast and the three of them helped Aria get together what she needed to go.  
At the car mike gave her a hug and Ella kissed her on the forehead. He rfather gave her a hug, "I'm sorry for lashing out on you."  
Aria nodded and got in the car and drove off. Whe she pulled up in front of the appartment building she could see the lights on in the appartment. She didn't realy know why, with it being daytime, but maybe he'd fallen asleep with the lights on.  
Aria went into the appartment quietly, expecting him to still be asleep, but was surprised to find the bed empty. Just then the door hit her from behind and she turned around.  
"Oh, i'm sorry. You're here," Ezra said coming in with two cups of coffee and a greasy paper bag which she assumed had doughnuts in it, "Here this is for you," He said handing her a cup of coffee.  
"Thank you," Aria said taking a sip.  
"I didn't expect you to be here this early,' Ezra sait taking his jacket off and dumping his things on the empty counter.  
"Then, why the coffee?" Aria asked.  
"Ooo," Ezra seamed a little embarrassed, "I didn't think about that when I bought the coffee.  
Aria laughed and it made Ezra glad to see it. She took another sip of the coffee, "You still remember how i take my coffe?"  
Ezra grinned sheepishly, "Not so much. It was more of a guess and hope."  
Aria rolled her eyes and went to lean against the counter.  
"So, are we good?" Ezra asked, loking at Aria.  
"We'll talk about that later," Aria said with a deep breath, 'So the movers are coming at 12 so we've got about 15 minutes to get ready for them. So we need to move these boxes," Aria said setting her coffee on the counter and moving to a stack of boxes, "The kitchen's probably the best place."  
Ezra watched her move around for a moment and his eyes filled with longing. The girl he loved, still loved, was standing in front of him and he felt helpless, he just wanted to be able to kiss her again. She brought a box over to the kitchen and as she walked past him ezra stopped her,"Aria."  
Aria's breath caught and she looked up at Ezra. They were dangerously close. Ezra looked her in the eyes, tracking her reaction and leaned down and kissed her. For a moment aria just stood there, but then she cam eup on her toes and kissed him back. Then they brake apart and Aria turned away nervously. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself.  
She took a deep braeth, but it was still hard to speak, "We really should get this done."  
Ezra nodded, "Okay."  
the two of them worked in silence until they heard the van pull up out back. They went downstairs to greet the workers.  
"Hello, Aria Montgomery?" the mover asked.  
"That's me," Aria said smiling in that not so smiley way, " And this is my roommate, Ezra Fitz."  
"Fitz? The guy from the news?"  
Ezra took a dep breath, "Yeah."  
The mover just nodded. His partner opened the back of the truck,"So we just need to know where you wanna put things..." His voice trailed off as him and Ezra walked to the truck. Aria just stood there for a moment breathing deeply. Then suddenly she felt someone jump on her from behind and wrap their hands around her waist, "Guess who," they whispered in her ear.  
She turned around, "God Toby, What are you doing here?" She said surprised, her tone obviously implying that he shouldn't be.  
"I wanted to help you move in," He said takng a step back.  
"You can't be here," Aria said shaking her head at her boyfriend.  
"Why?" He asked, and she could tell that he was a little angry at the fact that she didn't want Ezra t see him.  
"Don't be jealous, please," she said taking his hand, "We've got to deal with a lot right now, and I don't think that dumping this on him will help us deal with out issues."  
"Aria," Toby said. brushing hair away from her face, "I doubt he'll judge."  
"Aria," Ezra yelled from behind her, and she turned to see him jogging over to them. He stopped, "Who is this?"  
"Toby Cavenaugh," Aria said.  
"Oh," Ezra breathed and reached out to shake his hand, "Ezra Fitz."  
"I know who you are," Toby nodded.  
"Ezra, this is Toby Cavenaugh," Aria paused, "My boyfriend."  
"Oh," Ezra said nodding, "Well, its nice to meet you."  
"And you," Toby said, "Welcome back."  
"Thank you."  
Aria's phone buzzed in her pocket, "Um, Toby, why don't you go help," She said, running her hand down his arm.  
"Uh, sure you coming?"  
"I'll be there in a minute," she promised.  
She watched the two of them walk away, and then scrambled for her phone.

**Good girls don't kiss and tell, but then again, you're not a good girl. Are you Aria? - A**


	9. Chapter 9

Aria put her phone away quickly and went to join the two men. She felt awkward standing between her ex-boyfirend/teacher/roommate and her current boyfriend/past enemy .  
Ezra, Toby and mone of the movers, the one she hadn't spoken with pulled the couch out of the van and began to carry it inside. Ezra stopped them to speak to Aria, "Do care where anything goes?" He asked.  
"I want everything back exactly where it was," Aria said looking up at him.  
"Yeah," Ezra let out before they began walking again. The couch was obviously a burden on him.  
Aria laughed a little at the sight, then followed them inside for no particular reason.  
They finished late in the afternoon, and the sunset found the three olf them leaning against the kitchen counter, exhausted.  
"Well, um thank you for helping," Ezra said to Toby shaking his hand.  
Toby jusdt nodded, then turned to Aria, "I should go."  
"Okay," she smiled, and it stung a little to see Aria look at someone else the way she used to look at Ezra.  
Toby took Aria's waist and pulled her in for a kiss, "I'll see you tomorow," he said putting her down and sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear.  
Aria bit her lip, "See you tomorow.' Toby pecked her once more on the lips, then again, "Okay, okay. Go!" Aria said turning him around and shooing him out.  
"Okay, i'll go," He pecked her once more on the lips then left.  
Aria returned to the counter and picked up a can of soda she'd left there.  
"So, you're boyfriend.." Ezra said looking down.  
"Yes,' Aria said trying to push through the boxes on the kitchen floor to get to the one with the food.  
"Ah," Ezra said with a nod.  
"Ezra, what'd you expect? For me to wait _four years _for you?" She said slamming her hands on the counter.  
"No, but," Ezra stopped with a deep breath, planting his hands on the counter, "Were you even going to tell me?"  
"Of course."  
"Really? 'Cause it didn't seem like it this morning when you were asking him to leave." Ezra said angrily.  
'I didn't think it was agood idea to tell you right nolw, when we were dealing with bigger things!"  
"Oh, yeah, speaking of which, Why didn't you tell me?"  
"What? That I got an abortion?" In case you didn't notice, you were in_ jail_!" Aria said slamming the counter.  
"Well, more to the point, why didn't you keep her? You made a big deal about her before I got caught?" Ezra said throwing his hands up.  
"You were gone for_ four years_, Ezra. I would have been alone with her for_ four years_!"  
"So what? I get taken away and suddenly Madison didn't matter anymore?"  
"Would you stop talking about her like she exists, 'cause she doesn't Ezra._ She's not real_."  
"You were the one who made the big fuss over naming her that! Do you remember what_ I _wanted to name her?" Ezra yelled getting more furious with each sentence between them.  
"You know what? That's it. I'm leaving," Aria said struggling her way throught the boxes.  
"What?"  
She stopped at turned at the door her hands up, "I thought I could do this but I - I Can't. I just can't," She said turning to the door and grabbing her jacket as she said the last sentence, "I'm gone." And she stepped out the door backwards turning and slamming it hard behind her.  
"Damn it!" He yelled hitting the counter so hard it hurt.

I want to thank you guys so much for supporting me! As a gift to my fans for reaching 500 readers I posted a video for you guys of my top five Happiest Aria and Ezra moments! I hope you enjoy! You can find the link in the reviews. It won't post here. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Aria drove furiously to Toby's house accross town. She really didn't need this right now. Not from Ezra, n ot from anybody, but especially not from Ezra. It wasn't his place to question.  
Aria pulled up in front of Toby's small house and went to knock on the door. She waited a couple of seconds, then Toby answered. He flipped the porch light on and took a step out, "Babe, what are you doing here?" he asked taking her sholders.  
Aria hadn't realized it, but she had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away, "I can't do it.I can't be there. Not now."  
Toby took Aria in his arms and whispered in her ear, "Its okay, it'll be fine," He pulled back for a second so that he could see her face, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you."  
"No, Toby, no. I'm just not ready to be there with his questions twenty four seven."  
Toby looked back in the empty house, "Come inside, we can talk about this."  
Aria went inside, and a few minutes later they were seated on the couch sharing a cup of hot chocolate.  
"You know you're going to have to tell him the truth sometime. She still lives in this town," Toby said brushing her hair aside.  
"I know. But I don't want him to know. Maybe its selfish, but I don't want him to be a part of her life. If can't be then..."  
"That's fair, but you still should tell him. Besides, do you really think the the state is going to grant him permission to see her?"  
"I guess you're right," aria sighed, laying her head in his palm.  
"Of curse I am," Toby said leaning foreward to kiss her on the forhead, "We should get to bed."  
"Uh, I have work in the morning," Aria groaned.  
"Will it be harder for you now?" Toby asked. Aria looked at him confusedly, "Being in his room."  
"I don't know. There's always been aomething about teaching in that room. It brings back memories every time I walk through the door," Toby nodded, "But I don't think it'll be harder, maybe just... more surreal."  
Toby nodded again and kissed Aria, "Come on," He got up and helped Aria off the couch. She left the mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table, and the two of them went upstairs.

Aria didn't really have any clothes at Toby's. Not any that she was comfortable wearing to work at least. She settled for a nice pair of jeans and an informal button down blouse. It was the best she could do.  
She called Ezra in the car and asked him to bring her some more apprpriate clothes. She didn't intend on speaking to him when he arrived, just taking the clothes and going.  
Aria was in her classroom preparing for her first period class when she heard a light knock on the door. She looked up from the papers on her desk to see Ezra peeking in, 'Come in." She told him.  
"Here," He said handing Aria a stack of clothes. He stood there for a minute as she went on messing with the stacks of papers, "Are we... okay?" Ezra asked with a sigh.  
"We can't talk about this now," Aria said going to a file cabinet.  
"Aria."  
"You should go."  
And with that Ezra left. Aria had been surprised, it was harder to be here now, not beause Ezra was home, but because she had just seen him in this room again for the first time since 11th grade. Yes, it was harder.  
Aria went to the bathroom to change. Ezra had brought her a pair of brown slacks, and a shirt she never would have worn to work if she'd chosen it. It was the ribbony green blouse with the paisly green and brown sweater vest. Aria hadn't put this shirt on in years, and in fact, she was surprised it fit. She had a reason for not wearing it though, and that reason didn't make standing in what used to be 's classroom for the rest of the day any easier.


	11. Chapter 11

Ezra turned on the TV. There wasn't much to watch, so he settled for the news, "And today we return to the biggest scandal to hit Rosewood since the dissapearance of Allison DiLaurentis," The newscaster announced. Ezra leaned forward in his eat scrunching his forehead.  
"Four years ago, a majoy scandal hit the small, quiant town of rosewood when A teacher at Rosewood Day, Fitz, was arrested for statutory rape after it was found out that he was in a highly intimate relationship with one of his students, Aria Montgomery."  
Ezra was appalled. It was four years ago, why was the story still running.  
"Today, Now 27 year old, Ezra Fitz was released from Philidelphia state jail," Ezra sat back. Well, that answered his question. He couldn't remember if it had been this busy during his trial, but it definately was now. "It was found out only a month later that, then 16 year old, Aria Montgomery was pregnent with his child," They showed a clip of Aria walking down the street, her stomach bulging. Ezra was confused if she'd terminated the pregnancy the... "The time when this information was the last time we saw Ezra Fitz Outside of a court house, as he was alowed by the state to see the mother of his child."  
Ezra slouched into the couch and closed his eyes, "Just two years ago, the daughter of Aria Montgomery, Aria Marie Fitz, was taken into state custody, but where is young four year old Aria today? As her father returns from jail."  
Ezra's eyes popped open and he stared at the screen. On it was a small girl with thick slightly curly dar hair. She looked like a mini version of Aria almost exactly, and as they zoomed in on the young child's face, Ezra could see the mature look of a child overburdened with the outside world that he knew so well from Aria. This child had its mother's eyes, its mother's maturity, and it seamed to Ezra, more wieght on her shoulders than her mother before her had.  
Ezra heard the lock on the door click and he quickly turned the Television off. He stared at Aria angrily as she came throught the door.  
"I picked up dinner," she said emotionlessly dropping it on the counter and quite specifically not looking at Ezra. REzra waited and eventually she turned to his burning glare, "Ezra."  
"Why did you lie to me Aria?"  
"About what?" Aria tried to sound angry or confused, but she crumpled under the hate in his gaze.  
"You know what." Ezra ground his teeth.  
"No I don't, Ezra you're scaring me," but she was scared and her lies were paper thin.  
"This!' Ezra yelled switching on the tv. He hadn't realized it, but he'd stood up.  
Aria stared at the TV screen for a second, then swallowed taking a step back.  
"I think its time you tell me the real story," Ezra growled.  



	12. Chapter 12

Aria began to cry and took another step back as Ezra took one foreward, "Two years ago, I had a confrontation with child protective services,' Aria said, finaly hitting the conter, and she gripped it tight feeling she might faint, "They sadi that I was morally unsound, That I wasn't a good mother."  
"And," Ezra ground threw his teeth.  
"And they took her away. I'm not allowed to see her. She's in foster care now, who knows where."  
Ezra just glared at her. Why didn't she tell him this.  
"And its your fault?" Aria leaned forward, finally finding some anger of her own.  
"How?" Ezra roared.  
"I was declared morally unsound because I had a relationship with a teacher. I am this close to getting her back, Ezra! My relationship with Toby and two years worth of therapy, and I'm about to get her back, and you're going to screw it up by asking to see her. That's all it'll take. I have one month left, then I'll be moving in with Toby and I will be eligable to be reevaluated for custody, and You are not going to screw that up for me!"  
Ezra took a deep furious breath, "Get out," He pinted to the door, eyes closed, trying to contain his rage before he did something he'd regret, "Get out." 


	13. Chapter 13

Toby sat alone in his small house. He hoped that things would go better between Aria and her ex today. Even though he was a little uncomfortable about her living with the ex-love-of-her-life, he could see that it meant a lot to her, for things to work out between them. It scared Toby, but he knew that deep down Aria was still in love with Ezra Fitz, and he didn't want to see her in pain.  
Toby had been there four years ago when Ezra was taken away. In the background at first, but as Emily came out about their relationship, he found himself helping Aria through it all along side her three best friends. And in the month just before Ezra was sentenced, and the months after, they had grown close. Toby still hated himself on occasion for leaving Emily for her best friend, but she had made her own way. She was in Philadelphia now with a Fiance and a fancy studio appartment. Toby wasn't sure if he should go to the wedding. He knew Aria would go without a doubt, but he didn't know if his being there could hurt their relationship with his self abuse.  
Toby's phone vibrated on the table, and he paused the movie he hadn't been paying attention to. He picked it up and opened the text that popped up on the screen.

You're girlfriend's not so loyal herself. At least when teachers kiss teachers, its not illegal. - A

Toby stared at the text for a moment, trying to process it, then he heard the doorbell ring. He turned towards the noise, then back to his phone. He closed the message, then went to the door.  
"Toby!" Aria jumped on him, crying hysterically.  
He pushed her away a little bit, "Aria, what are you doing here?"  
"He," She let out a sob. He could see she was having trouble speaking, "He saw on the news - and mad - adn found out - should've told him - kicked me out. Oh Toby!" She jumped on him agin wrapping her arms tight around his waist.  
He knew this wasn't a good time, but he pushed her away and stopped her anyway, "Have you been getting texts from 'A'?" Toby asked, voice solid.  
"What?" Aria sobbed looking up at his face, trying to read it.  
"Have you been getting texts from 'A'?" He said each word slowly and distinctly.  
'Of course not. 'A' was arrested-" Aria sobbed.  
"Don't lie to me. Have you been getting texts from'A'?"  
Aria swallowed, "Yes." 


	14. Chapter 14

They stood there in the doorway, on oposite sides of the threshold.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"Toby's voice was empty.  
"It just started up again. I didn't think it was important."  
"Not important? Do you remember what 'A' di last time?" Toby said voice rising.  
"Yes, she brought us together!" Aria said, close to tears again.  
"Huh. And she just might be the one to tear us aprt," Toby shut the door in Aria's face and turned back to the couch.

Aria stood on the other side of thew door, staring at it blankly as if it weren't there. The situation wasn't registering in her head.  
Aria didn't want to go back to her parents. Though they'd worked through the affair, things were never quite rihgt, not quite what they should be.  
Aria got back in the car and sat behind the wheel. She didn't now how long she sat there, but the next she realized was the sun coming in the windows to wake her. Aria woke up in her car and realized that hse needed to get to work. She made it through the day in a fog, assigning the same project to all of her students, one that wouldn't require her to talk at all after she assigned it. When she returned to her car after school though, she really woke up. She still didn't know where to go.  
She took her computer to the grill and worked on grading papers and making up on things she should have been doing during class. before she realized it, it was getting late, and she needed to go somewhere if she didn't want to sleep in her car anymore.  
She picked her phone up off the table and found Ezra's contact. The first time she called, no one answered, but the second time she heard the phone pick up, but no one spoke.  
"Ezra,"Aria asked as if she wasn't sure.  
She could hear him heave a sigh, "Aria."  
"I-I," Aria struggled to the words, "shouldn't have lied. Please, just... give me the opertunity to explain.: Aria swallowed hard.  
"Aria, I don't know," Ezra closed his eyes, "Okay. Okay. Where are you."  
Aria let out a long breath, "The Grill."  
"Okay," Ezra beathed, "I'll be there."  
Aria put down her phone and waited. Ezra showed up about ten minutes later. A waitress came to their table when Ezra arrived and he ordered a coffee.  
"I don't know where to begin," Aria said searching for the words, "Four months after you cam,e to see me, I gave birth to our daughter, Aria marie Fitz."  
"You wnet with the name I chose." Ezra said without inflection.  
"And i've regretted it from the day they took her away. just over two years ago, they came to take her away, Child Protective Services. After that, I don't know all that much. She's in some foster home somewhere. Here in Rosewood, but I don't know where."  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why'd they take her?"  
Aria nodded and bit her lip, "They said that I was morally usound. that I had alowed my judgement to be clouded by dating you, and that I was unfit to raise a child."  
"I won't be able to see her will I?"  
"No," Aria took a deep breath, "I doubt it."  
Ezra nodded in silence, "Thank you," He said as the waitress brought him his coffee. He could see Aria closing her yes. She was having trouble staying awake, "Come on," He said helping her up. She fell asleep on the way to the appartment, and no one noticed her phone buzzing in her pocket.

Round and round they go. You really should make up your mind Aria. - A 


	15. Chapter 15

Aria woke up the next morning unsure of where she was. Looking around, she felt like she had been thrown back in time, to the morning after her and Ezra had slept together. She was in his room. Aria wa certain that she must be dreaming about the memory, definately still asleep.  
She rolled over and there was no one beside her. Aria began to realize that she was awake, and that she was in Ezra's bed, and that it looked so similar simply because she had asked for it to be that way. She could hear someone moving around outside the bedroom door. As she got out of bed she realized that she was still in the clothes Ezra had brought her two days ago.  
Aria came out of the bedroom still groggy, "Hello?"  
"Good morning," Ezra called from the kitchen, where he was cooking something, Aria couldn't tell waht, and she decided it would be better if she didn't ask considdering her previous experience with him in the kitchen.  
"Mmmmm," She groaned, "What time is it?" she asked walking over to sit at the island.  
Ezra didn't like the way Aria looked. She looked feverish and lacking in sleep, "Eight thirty," He said chipperly, eyeing the toast in the toaster very carefully.  
Aria suddenly snapped awake, "What? I'm late for work," she said getting up and looking for the box with her clothes in it, "Why, didn't you wake me?"  
Ezra laughed a little bit, "I know you're late, I used to work there remember."  
"Exactly, so why didn't you get me up?" Aria siftenfuriously throught the boxes, "And where are my clothes?"  
"I already put them in the dresser, but, stop," He put a hand on her shoulder and a restaining arm around her waist, "Stop." She turned to look at him, "I already called you in sick."  
"What? Why?" Aria was a little angry.  
"Because last night you practically passed out, and you look like you've got a fever from lack of sleep," Aria tried to object but he cut her off, "Don't, I know what it looks like. I had it happen a lot in college, and once or twice when I was teaching you."  
Aria couldn't remember a day that he'd missed class until he was offered the job in New York, but she didn't object again.  
Then the two of them could smell something burning. Ezra dropped her and went to the kitchen, "Oh crap!" He said, pulling two fried paices of bread out of the toaster. Aria laughed and smiled.  
The site made Ezra glad, "Don't laugh," He said, which only made her laugh more, "Oh come on don't laugh. I haven't been near a kitchen in four years."  
"Not that you were that great to begin with," Aria laughed.  
Ezra rolled his eyes, "stay here and I'll get you something comfortable to chnge into.  
Ezra got her set of pajamas and they ate breakfast. She was back in bed, asleep by noon.  
Her phone went off, and Ezra wasn't sure if he should answer it. It was the third time in the last half hour since she went to sleep though, so he thought it might be an emergency.  
"Hello," he answered.  
"Who is this?" A male voice came from the other end.  
"Ezra Fitz, may I ask who's calling?"  
"Aria's boyfriend. Why are you answering her phone," Toby sounded a little pissed off.  
"Because she's asleep."Ezra's voice got harsher. He didn't like this boy who he barely knew assuming so much of him.  
"Why is she back there? And why isn't she at work? What did you do?".  
"I didn't do anything to her Toby, calm down. She called me last night so we could talk, and pretty much passed out. She's home today with a minor fever."  
"I'm coming to get her," Toby said and ezra could hear his car keys jingle.  
"That's not a good idea she needs her rest," Ezra said, trying to stay calm.  
"Then she can rest here."  
Ezra tried to say something more, but the call cut off.  
Several minutes later there was a heavy knock on the door. He opened it and toby stormed in, "Where is she?"  
"Hold on, calm down kid." Ezra said.  
"No, you get it through your head. She doesn't need you. You left her with a kid because you were stupid and got caught, now you need to get out of my way and get over her." Toby whispered intimidatingly.  
"No," Ezra took a step forward. He wasn't going to let Toby near her until he calmed down.

Aria came out of the room because of all the noise. Just then, Toby punched Ezra in the face. Aria gasped, but neither of the men noticed. Aria was ready to push Toby off of him, when her phone buzzed.

You push, I shove. -A 


	16. Chapter 16

**You push, I shove. - A**

The text didn't make a lot of sense, but she knew what it meant. 'A' wanted them to battle it out. If Aria pushed them apart, she would push Toby. Aria could see how close toby was to a braking point, but he hadn't reached it ye, no matter how much it seamed like he had.  
Because even with this flare of his temper, he wasn't were he used to be. The truth was fixing Aria all those years ago, had helped him fix himself. He may be dangerously angry right now, but he wasn't drunk. He may be out of his right mind, but he wasn't high, and he may be insecure, but he wasn't cutting.  
Aria knew that right now, 'A' would only have to say one right thing, and he would snap. Aria stepped back into the room, watching from the mdoor that she left just barely cracked open.  
Toby threw another punch at Ezra and Ezra barely dodged it. Toby landied one in his gut though, and Aria winced. Then getting his composer back Ezra got Toby square in the jaw and he fell to the floor, Aria let out a shriek, and Ezra looked back.  
It didn't matter now, she'd already been noticed. She ran out to Toby's side, "Toby!" Tears started streaming down her face.  
Ezra took a deep breath, and he was surprised at what he'd done. It wasn't right, "Aria, I- He..."  
"Don't," Aria wept, "Just don't speak for a minute."


	17. Chapter 17

Aria sat on the floor for several minutes with Toby in her lap. Ezra stood aside, and when Toby started to come too, Ezra went to get him some ice.

"Ar?" Toby asked, blinking.

Aria took the ice from Ezra and put it on Toby's jaw, "Yes?"

"Aria," He put his hand up to her face.

"Yes, can you get up, we need to get you on the couch.

Toby nodded, and they got him onto the couch. It took a moment, but he noticed Ezra standing in the corner.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to let you near her so angry. You could have hurt her, Ezra said calmly.

"That's not you're place to question anymore! You've been gone a long time. I don't think you have a good judgment of her safety right now!

"Toby," Aria reproached.

Toby glared at her for a second, then got up dropping the ice pack on the couch, "Come on, Aria. We need to go now."

"No."

"What?" Toby asked turning around, almost to the door.

"I'm not going Toby. I live here. And Ezra's right you need to calm down," Aria said standing.

Toby took a deep breath glaring at her for moment, then left, slamming the door behind him.

All of a sudden, Aria felt Queasy, and everything faded ominously…


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry about the earlier mix up. I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter this mornig, but here it is, finally, chapter 18! Enjoy! Review!**

Ezra caught her at the last moment before her head could hit the coffee table.

"Crap," He heaved under her weight. She weighed a little bit more now than she had when she was 16. Ezra got her up onto the couch, then went to the kitchen to get a cold rag for her forehead. He came back and lay it on her face, feeling her cheeks with the back of his hands. She definitely had a fever, but he wasn't so sure now that it could simply be from exhaustion. How much sleep could a girl be losing?

He propped her head up on a pillow, and her feet up on a few more. He sat in the chair next to her the rest of the night until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Aria woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She rolled over the way she would in bed to get it from the nightstand, and tumbled onto the floor. She realized it hurt much more than it should have.

The noise woke Ezra with a start, and he rushed to help Aria, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Aria's face was scrunched like she was in pain, "Rolled over, I'm fine."

"You are obviously not fine!" Ezra said, and helped her lay down on the couch again.

"Could you get my phone?" Ezra looked around, and spotted it on the kitchen counter. He picked it up just as it finished ringing, but gave it to Aria anyway. She looked at the screen, "Crap! Work called. What time is it?"

"Ezra looked at the clock on the stove, "10:37."

"I need to call in. God," Aria squeezed her temples.

"Give me the phone, I'll call you in," Ezra said, hand out.

Aria groaned, "Ezra I don't want you to have to do that."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be in an uncomfortable situation. I mean, what do they think when you call them. Of you? Of me!"

"It doesn't' matter what they think of me, and their opinion of you hasn't changed. Give me the phone."

"Aria put a arm over her face to block out the light, and handed the phone to Ezra. She could hear him speaking to the receptionist at the school, but she didn't really listen to what e was saying.

"Here you should drink this, "Ezra said. Aria took her arm off of her face and saw that he was holding a glass of water.

She took it and sipped at it tenetively, then started to take bigger sips. She hadn't noticed how thirsty she was.

Then her phone vibrated in Ezra's pocket, he looked at it, but didn't tell her what it said.

**Little aria, finally got everything she wanted. Doesn't men she didn't hurt anyone along the way. - A**


	19. Chapter 19

"Ezra what is it?" Aria asked from the couch.

Ezra turned around, "Oh, uhhhh… nothing. Don't worry about it." He set her phone on the counter and returned to the chair.

"Do you have any pain killers?" Aria asked in a groan.

"If I do their years old, and hidden in the boxes, but I can go get you some. What do you need?"

"Oh come on, you don't have to I'll survive," Aria said sitting up. She tried to stand but stumbled.

"Whoa," Ezra said catching her, "You need something, and it seams like more than just pain killers."

"You can't drive, and it's a long walk." Aria complained.

"I walked all the way to the grill the other night. That's farther," Ezra bit his lip, "Would you please sit down."

"I want to go into the bedroom."

"Okay," Ezra let her go and she began to walk, but fell, "Whoa!" Ezra said and dove to her side, "You _need_ to see a doctor," Ezra said assertively.

"I don't need to. I just need rest-"

"It's not an option!" Ezra said looking her straight in the yes, all business.

Aria began crying a little, "But you can't drive, and I can't and…"

"We'll call Hanna. Or Spencer."

"I can't!" Aria sobbed.

"Why not?" Ezra asked loudly.

"She's dead!" Aria cried, "She's dead!"


	20. Chapter 20

"What?" Ezra was surprised. This was news to him. Well everything right now was news to him, but _this_?

"She's _dead_," Aria sobbed collapsing into Ezra chest.

"Wait_, she? _Just one? Aria speak to me," Aria nodded into his chest.

"Who," He felt like he was prying.

Aria couldn't speak through her tears. She was having trouble breathing, "Ha-h-han-ha…" She was gasping helplessly.

"Look at me. Do any of your friends still live in the area, or do I need to call your parents?"

"Don-don't," Aria bit her lip, she couldn't get the words out.

"Aria _please, _who can I call?" Ezra was getting desperate.

"Spen-sepnce…" She was trying so hard to catch her breath.

"Okay, stop straining yourself,' Ezra got up off the floor and took Aria phone out of his pocket. Just as he landed on Spencer's contact, a text popped up on the screen.

**Two down, three to go. Who'll be next? I don't know… - A**


	21. Chapter 21

Ezra ground his teeth. He knew the text would upset Aria, but he felt almost like this 'A' person knew he was the one holding the phone.  
He quickly deleted the text and clicked on Spencer's number. He waited while it rang.  
"Hello? Aria? Why are you calling?" spencer sounded honestly confused, like Aria never called her anymore.  
"Um Spencer, It's Mr. Fitz," He sounded hesitant. He felt hesitant.  
"Whoa, like 11th grade english teacher ? What are you doing on Aria's phone," Spencer sounded extremely confused now, and a little defensive. Ezra had forgotten that she'd already had a scholarship to Philadelphia State and was out of Rosewood at the time. She didn't know.  
"Long story. Are you in Rosewood right now?" Ezra said shaking his head.  
"Yes. Why..."  
"Aria's really sick, and having some kind of... emotional brakedown," He said glancing at her,"She needs to get to a doctor. Now."  
"How do I figure in to that?" Spencer asked, but she still sounded confused.  
"I can't drive. Another long story. Just please," Ezra pleaded.  
He heard keys jingle in the background, "Where are you?"  
"Rosewood Appartments. 3B."  
"OKay, I'm on my way," Spencer said then hung up.  
Ezra went to sit with Aria on the floor and attempt to get her to breath easier.  
They heard a knock on the door and Ezra went to get it, "Hello Spencer."  
"Uh... Hello ," Spencer seamed unsure of what to do. The she saw Aria and she dropped it. She ran to Aria's side, "Aria! Are you okay?" Spencer seamed pained.  
Aria began to say something, but Ezra cut her off, "Please don't make her talk; she can barely breath."  
Spencer nodded, "Come on," she started to help Aria up, but the weight was a little much.  
"Here let me help," Ezra said rushing to their side. The two of them managed to get Aria downstairs and into Spencer's car. Spencer went arond to get in the driver's side, and Ezra grabbed her arm, "Thank you," Spencer didn't understand the look in his eyes, like he would die inside if Aria wasn't okay. Spencer just nodded and got in the car.  
As he watched the car drive away, Aria's phone rang, still in his pocket... 


	22. Chapter 22

He took it out of his pocket and pressed talk without thinking. He waited a few seconds, but the text never popped up on the screen and he realized it was a call. He put it up to his ear quickly, "Hello?"

"Who is this?" A male voice came from the other end. _Crap_, Ezra thought, _Aria's father_.

"Ezra Fitz, sir," He felt over formal, but he wasn't sure what to do. He'd never talked to Aria's parents before. He'd never even met them. What are you suppose to do when you're on the phone with the father of your ex-girlfriend's father, when the ex-girlfriend used to be your student as well.

"why are you answering my daughter's phone?" Mr. Montgomery sounded angry now.

"Aria is on her way to the doctor's. She left her phone behind," Ezra felt frozen solid. _Only say what's necessary. Don't give him a reason to dislike you. Stay calm._

"Doctor? Why-" Byron cut himself off.

"She has a really bad fever. I think it's being caused by stress and anxiety, and lack of sleep. Spencer is driving her to a doctor now," Ezra's voice was empty.

"Spencer? Aria hasn't talked to her in years," this was news to Ezra, "Do you know where Spencer took her?"

"I don't sir. I'm sorry. I'll have her call you as soon as possible."

"Fine. And don't pick up this phone when I call again," Mr. Montgomery hung up.

Ezra lowered the phone and stood there, frozen.

Aria fell asleep on the way to the Rosewood Emergency Care Center. Spencer woke her up after she turned off the car.

The two of them went inside, and Spencer got Aria a packet of primary info to fill out.

Spencer waited a moment, then turned to Aria breaking the silence, "Why did you call me?"

"What?' Aria asked, looking up at her.

"Why did you call me? Why not your parents?' Spencer said shaking her head sullenly.

Aria looked back down, "I didn't want to deal with my parents right now," Aria focused on the paper work and Spencer just stared at her.

Then her phone went off in her purse.

**Long time, no see. I think there's a little something your friend's leaving out though. - A**


	23. Chapter 23

Spencer tried to act nonchalant. She picked up a magazine and started flipping through the pages. Aria's breathing was heavy; she really didn't seem okay. After several minutes of silence, Spencer threw the magazine aside and turned towards Aria, "Why were you at Mr. Fitz's apartment?"

Aria just looked up at her from her paperwork, wide-eyed and confused. She hadn't made the connection that Ezra had made almost an hour ago: Spencer didn't know. Then it occurred to her, "it's a long," Aria choked off, her breath tight, "Complicated story."

Spencer nodded, "Uh-huh. When this is over," She gestured to the clinic and to Aria, "I'm going to want to hear that story.

Aria bit her lip and nodded.

Toby had begun to cool down. He held his phone in his hands, turning it over and over in his palm. Should he call her? Or would she want some emotional distance after what he'd said, what he'd done?

Then Toby did something very stupid. He got in his car, went to a liquor store, and baoght a bottle of whiskey…


	24. Chapter 24

Aria made it through the doctor's appointment. She was trying so hard to deny hwat she'd been told. What it would mean. For her. For someone else...  
Aria wiped here mind clean of all thoughts and drove. She was on her way to Toby's. She knew they hadn't left off on a good foot, but she also knew that it was important for them to fix things.  
Aria pulled up in front of Toby's house and got out of the car, gripping the hood tight so she wouldn't fall. Even the small movement of closing the car made her unbelievably nausious. Aria made it to the door without fainting and leane don hte porch post waiting for him to answer it. she waited and rang the doorbell again when no one answered. She was starting to get tunnel vision, and was trying to grip as hard as she could to reality before she passed out. She heard someone yell from inside, and her eyesb rows scrunched in confusion. She got her spare key out of her purse, but when she tried to grab the doornob, it swung open on its own.  
Aria stopped and knelt for a moment inside the door to get her head together, and the nausia cleared for the most part. She stood slowly and walked into the living romm calling out Toby's name. She heard a groan and as she rounded the corner, she saw Toby sprawled accross the couch. Her mouth fell open in shock. She assessed the room. It was a mess. The floor was scattered with tissues, Toby lay shirtless on the couch, and sitting on the coffee table were several bottles of whiskey.  
Aria rushed into the room, ignoring her nausia, and yealled out, "Toby! What did you do!"Toby just groaned, "toby, are you drunk?" Aria asked in astonishment.  
"So what if I am," Toby's words were heavily slurred, "You're juts gonna leave me for your MrFantasticFitzTeacher from the past anyway. Whay should you care?"  
"What? Toby" Aria started rushing around the room picking up bottles and rags, trying to clean up, "I'm not leaving you. What the hell have you done here," Aria whisped the ast line, looking at the room.  
Toby just groaned and rolled his head to te side.  
Aria tried to pull him up, "Come on we need to get you cleaned up," Toby went with her willingly. She got him some black coffe, and made him take a cold shower.  
When he got out and was wiping the back of his neck with a towel, Aria just glared in fury.  
"Hn, I am so sorry. I don't know what I did."  
"Of course you don't. You downed five bottles of whiskey. You probably couldn't remember last night to save you're life," Aria said with cool anger.  
"or this morning," He whispered brushing the towel through his hair. Then he tossed it on the bed, "Honestly I am sorry. It was a stupid thing to do. It won't happen again," Toby said brushing her cheek.  
Aria remained still as stone, but her voice turned to fire, "Yeah. You're not going to go one another drinking rampage? You've been sober for three years toby! Do you know what could happen if you slipped into that again?"  
"I'm sorry-"  
"Doesn't cut it. So tell me, should i drive you down to rehab now, or do you want me to wait util I catch you with a bottle in your hand?" Aria leaned forward from the wall furious now.  
"Rehab? What. Aria I promise you, nothing like this will happen again. You can come live here if you want to, to keep an eye on me. Just please."  
"Toby you know this is the worst possible time too," Aria pushed off the wall and walked past Toby, her back to him, "I come over her to tell you that I'm pregnant wiht your child, and I find you drunk, and practically passed out on the couch!"  
"Wait," Toby's whole tone of being changed, "You're pregnant?" 


	25. Chapter 25

Aria turned around slowly , ignoring the tears on her cheek, "Yes."

"Aria," Toby sighed, and he walked towards her, but she turned away.

"I can't have this happening Toby. I've already lost Aria. I can't loose this child too simply because you're reckless."

Toby sighed and put a hand on Aria's shoulder, "You haven't lost Aria."

"No, but because of this," She turned gesturing to him," And my current living situation, my chance of getting her back is in jeopardy," Aria wiped a tear from her face, and turned away once again.

"Aria," Toby sighed.

"You know, I'm sick. I'm really sick," Aria laughed without humor, "the doctor said that my body may not be able to support another child. With how small I am…" Aria trailed off taking a deep, strained breath, "My body may not be able to withstand the pressure. I'm only four and a half months along, and I can barely stand at times. This is worse than when I was pregnant with Aria. Much worse."

Toby clamped his mouth shut, "But you'll make it through this," He said with conviction, "You made it through that, and you'll make it through this too."

Aria shook her head, "We'll see if we get that far, but for now," she turned back to her boyfriend, "I need you to stay sober. Please," Aria's eyes burned into his with a fire cold as ice. Toby nodded. Aria nodded in return, "Are you sober enough to drive right now?"

Toby nodded again, "Yes, I believe so."

Aria nodded turning her head away, "Would you drive me to my appointment with my lawyer."

Toby nodded and got the keys.

The two of them drove down town to the local law office, and Aria went in leaving Toby in the car.

She was sent into a small conference room where she met up with her lawyer, "Mrs. Hastings," Aria greeted her. Aria quite suddenly realized she'd been spending more time with Spencer's mother in the last two years that she had with Spencer. It was odd.

"How are you doing this morning?" She asked shuffling through some paperwork. Aria was so glad that Mrs. Hastings had taken up her case from the get-go. Of course Mrs. Hastings would take any opportunity to screw over that cop, but she honestly wanted to help Aria.

"Fine," She lied,

"Good. Hopefully I can make it better though. I have a surprise for you," Mrs. Hastings smiled.

"A surprise? What?" Aria was both excited and afraid.

"Well," she said slipping some papers to Aria, "Sign these and I can show you," Aria began to flip through the pages, "Oh, don't read through it. I promise I have already looked over it, anfd If you did read it, it would ruin the surprise," Aria was confused, but she signed the papers.

"Okay. Aria, Are you ready?"

"Not exactly sure," Aria said, stiff as a board.

Mrs. Hastings laughed, "Ms. Montgomery, Aria's foster parents have requested that you be given visitation rights."

Aria's eyes popped, "What?"  
"You get to see your daughter today, Aria. Mr. Kohn personally requested that you be given visitation rights for your daughter. It was cleared with the courts last Monday."

Aria smiled, "Oh my god! Wait _Noel _Kohn?"

"Yes."

Aria smiled a bit more, "At least I know she's in good hands."

"If you're ready I can bring them in now," Mrs. Hastings said cleaning up her work.

"They're here?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to see them," aria couldn't contain herself. She started crying.

Mrs. Hastings smiled and went to get Noel and Aria. Then Aria's phone rang.

**A family reunion! How sweet. But I have a feeling out love triangle is about to turn into a square.**


	26. Chapter 26

Aria took a shakey breath, then snapped her phone shut and shoved it into her purse.  
She tried to wipe away the tears of both happiness and anger. This was the moment of truth. the first time in nearly two years that she would see her daughter. Ariua watched as the door to the room opened and a small dark haired girl walked throught the door holding Mrs. Hastings hand. Aria's tears started all over again. The little girl looked up from under her bangs and finally spotted Aria, "Mommy!" she yelled, yanking her hand away from Mrs. Hastings and running into Aria's arms. aria took her daughter in and held her tight.  
"Sweetheart," She wispered, gently stroking young Aria's hair.  
Young Aria pulled back a little to see her mother's face, "Mommy, why are you crying?" Aria pouted in the most adorable way that only a four year old girl can.  
Aria wiped tears away from her face and laughed, "Because I'm happy. I'm so happy..." Aria just stared at her daughter's face.  
Aria lay her head on her mother's chest and closed her eyes. Aria wiped the tears away from her fa e and adjusted her daughter to be seated more comfortably in her arms, then looked up to see Noel standing politely in the corner, "Noel," she greeted him.  
He bowed his head in greeting, "Aria," and took a step forward.  
Aria smiled at him for a second then turned to Mrs. Hastings, "Could I speak to them privately for a moment?'  
Mrs. Hastings nodded and left the room.  
There was a beat of silence before Noel spoke, "She's missed you," He took a step forward, "Even though sdhe was so young when you were separated, she still knows who you are."  
Aria bit he lip, "How did this happen?"  
"What?"  
"I thought it was nearly impossible for a single man to get custody of a child, even tempararily."  
"Who said I was single," Noel joked, taking yet another step forward.  
"But you are," Aria returned, a guess."  
Nole took a deep breath, "Yes, I am."  
"Then why? Why work so hard to get custody of my child?"  
"Aria," Noel took another step closer to the two Arias, "I now what happened, with . i mean who in this town doesn't, but still. That day when we were stuck in the school because of the storm. When we were about to kiss, you wouldn't have cared if any other teacher had caught us. But him, you felt you were betraying him."  
Ariua just bit her lip and nodded.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Aria didn't respond, but Noel went on after a beat of silence anyway, "Did you already know? About her?" He nodded to the young Aria who could have been mistaken for being asleep at this point, "When'd you find out?"  
Aria bit her lip harder and took a deep breath, "I didn't know. Not til weeks after," Aria felt odd confessing this to him, and she could guess what his next question would be.  
"Then why did you stand me up on our first date? If you didn't know?"  
Aria nodded, it was what she'd expected, "Because, I had a conversation with Ezra that thursday. I was naive. We both were. I couldn't let go, and it ended up being the end of me. If i'd stayed away. If I'd gone on that date, I could have pretended i didn't know who the father was. we could have both been a part of her life from the beginning. If you had been willing..."  
Noel nodded, "You know, I never blamed you. No matter what I saw on the news, I never judged you. When I heard that you're daughter had been taken by Child protective services I... I guess I saw it as a second chance to try and win you over, because what you did was amazing, telling the truth. You did move on Aria. So I did everything I could to get custody of her. I promise you she's been in good hands."  
Aria smiled, "I don't doubt it."  
Noel's smiled suddenly changed. He seemed solomn, "Will he want to see her?"  
Aria's expressiom transformed too, "He will, but its not my decision to let him. I doubt the courts will allow it."  
"Do you want me to try? To request it? For her."  
"I don't think its in her best intrest," Aria said looking down at her duaghter's face who's eyes were now wide open and staring.  
"Is it not in her best intrest, or not in yours?" Noel questioned taking one last step up[ to Aria's side.  
"What?" She asked looking up at him.  
"is it not in her best intrest to meet her father, or are you afraid to have him in her life?"  
Aria bit her lip. She couldn't answer that question. not because she wasn't capable, but because she knew she wouldn't like the answer.  
"Daddy what do you mean?" Little aria asked looking up at Noel.  
It was his turn to bite his lip.  
Aria swalloed, "She calls you daddy?"  
He licked his lip and looked down, "Yes..." 


	27. Chapter 27

Aria began to cry. But why? Isn't this what she was just saying it should have been like? Her and Noel and Aria? But somehow it stung that her duahgter knew someone else as her father than who he really was. There was a long silence as Aria stared into her daughter's confused face, "Yes, I'd like that," She said to Noel not looking up, "I'd at least like her to meet her really father, at least once."

"That sounds fair," Noel said, still looking down, "I think we should bring Mrs. Hastings back in here to discuss your visitation rights."

Aria nodded and Noel went to go get Aria's lawyer. Aria sat her daughter in the chair next to her and gave her a pen to play with as well as a piece of stationary paper. The ret of the appointment went smoothly and at the end Aria begrudgingly let her daughter go and took down Noel's number.

Aria drove home in soured contentment. She was happy because she'd seen her daughter, but that just made the evn small separation hurt.

When she got home she could smell something close to the scent of food coming from Ezra's apartment. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or not though. She let herself in and dropped her purse and jacket on a small table inside the door, "Ezra, what are you doing?" then she looked up to see him cooking.

"I can still cook a few things," He laughed, "But don't get your hopes up."

Aria smiled and laughed, going into the kitchen to taste the food in the pan. She smiled and looked up at him.

"You're awfully happy," Ezra mentioned.

"I had a good day," She leaned against the counter.

Ezra laughed a little, "You look better. How'd the doctor's go?"

Aria took a deep breath and her smile dropped, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Maybe. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Ezra turned back to the food.

"Ezra?" Aria said looking up at him with shining eyes. He looked down at her, "I love you," Aria said and she reached up on her toes kissed him...


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N This chapter is a little racy. I just wanted to give you guys a little heads up. Hope you like!**

Ezra wasn't sure what to do with Aria's lips on his, but eventually he snapped out of it and pushed her away, "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him her eyes still shining, "What I should have done a long time ago."

Ezra breathed in and out, "No, you're doing exactly what you did before. And that didn't end well.

"Ezra, now is _different_. You're not my teacher and I'm not a minor-"

"No! But you're not single either!" Ezra said, throwing his towel down and turning away from her.

Aria breathed deeply, "I still love you. I want the three of us to have a future with our child Ezra. We could still have that!"

Ezra breathed deeply, trying not to focus on her hand on his shoulder. He wanted so badly not to give in, but at the same time, he wanted so badly to do so, "Aria," he closed his eyes.

Her hand dropped and she simply stood behind him. Then he turned and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and their kisses grew hungrier. Aria hadn't realized in all her time away from him how much she missed this. Ezra had something about the way his lips moved with hers that was different from Toby's.

Ezra's mouth began to move down her neck and he held her closer.

"Ezra," Aria sighed. He stopped, "I miss this."

Ezra looked at her for a moment and then forced his mouth on hers. She hadn't been kissed like this in years. Aria took her hands from around his neck and moved to the front of his shirt, unbuttoning each button one at a time. The two of them fell on the couch, and suddenly it all felt like she was stuck in a memory again, of the night she'd spent with Ezra after meeting Hardy, only this time she wouldn't have to go home afterward…


	29. Chapter 29

Ezra awoke the next morning with Aria in his arms. The two of them lay on his couch swaddled in a throw blanket. Ezra could feel Aria's warm skin under his hands. The guilt kicked in with such suddenty that it took Ezra off guard. He wanted so badly to get up and get dressed, to pretend last night hadn't happened. But it had, and Ezra as he had before, almost four and a half years ago, felt like he'd made a huge mistake. Even knowing the fact that Aria was not a virgin this time did not ease his guilt any.

Ezra couldn't move though, without waking Aria. Then suddenly he realized something. It was Friday. She had work. Ezra glanced at the clock. It was Ten o'clock, "Shit!" He whispered. He tried to wake Aria up and she woke with a start.

"Ezra what's wrong?"

"A lot!" He said, "but right now, you're majorly late for work."

Aria glanced at the clock, "Shit!" she threw the blankets off and ended up tumbling onto the floor. She could feel the heavy nausea come on, but she tried to overcome it, "Where are my clothes?" she asked aloud, then to herself, "Shit…"

Aria rushed to get herself together, and rushed out of the house. When she got to school she burst into her classroom to find it empty. She finally slowed down confused. She picked up the phone on her desk and dialed the office, "Good Morning Miss Montgomery. Nice to see you're back," The receptionist answered.

"Yes thank you. Could you tell me where all of my students are?"

"Well you didn't show up this morning and you didn't call in so we had them combine with Mr. Saltz's class last minute."

"Thank you so much," Aria hung up and called Mr. Saltz. The class was watching To Kill A Mockingbird so Aria simply went and stood in the back of the classroom to wait for the end of the period.

She thought of the night before. After her conversation with Noel, after what had occurred last night, it made her notice something. Her future was with either Noel or Ezra. Last night had made her lean closer to Ezra, but where did that put Toby.

Then a sudden wave of nausea reminded Aria that leaving Toby wasn't an option…


	30. Chapter 30

Ezra finally managed to shake himself out of his stupor and get dressed. The memory of last night made him feel like history was repeating. It forced him to remind himself that it took only once. One time had ruined Aria's life and his own, and he was about to do it all over again.

He already had.

Ezra shook his head, trying to clear it. He had to think. What _had_ happened last night? He couldn't quite find the answer. He wasn't sure if the sequence of events running through his head was from last night or four years ago, or a combination of both. It gave him a headache.

None of it mattered though. It was done. Now he had to deal with the consequences. He had to talk to Aria. It was the only way to get his head clear. But he couldn't talk to her now, she was at work. Just then Ezra's brand new phone buzzed. He was at a loss as to how to use it and he fumbled with it in his hands helplessly until finally a note popped up on the screen.

**Appointment Reminder: Job Interview Hollis 1:30 p.m.**

"Oh crap," Ezra muttered to himself running his free hand through his hair. He'd forgotten, and was completely unprepared. He looked at his watch. He had an hour until the appointment. He spent the next half hour getting decently dressed and get his portfolio together. He was out the door by one and was actually early to the interview.

As he walked into the building he sighed. No matter what, he wouldn't be doing what he wanted here. He was applying as a 'secretarial advisor' to the freshman science teachers. In other words he was applying to a job with a really fancy name that just meant that you fetched coffee and office supplies for teachers and occasionally ran the fax machine. But he had to start somewhere. He knew it would be difficult for him to get his license back as a teacher. He was working at Hollis to make the money for tuition to go through another four years of teaching school. Even then though, he may not even come out with more than a license to assist. Of course being a teacher's assistant would be better than never standing in front of a class again. Then he thought of Aria. He didn't know what to do. Not now, not later. He was at a loss…


	31. Chapter 31

It was a week later. Aria had met with her Lawyer and Noel again. Mrs. Hastings said that it could take months for Ezra's visitation hearing to go through. Aria still hadn't told him about it, even though she knew she should. Aria was surprised to learn that her case had gone for nearly five months before it was settled, and Mrs. Hastings said that with Ezra's situation it would probably take him longer, and he would most likely have to testify, which of course meant that there was no way Aria could get away with not telling him.

Ezra was still chewing himself up about the previous Thursday. He hadn't gotten around to speaking with Aria and she hadn't brought it up either. He felt all of the fears that he had the last time, but topped off with ne more. One he hadn't even considered last time, possibly because he had been too afraid to admit to himself that it could happen. _What if she was pregnant?_

Ezra shook his head clear and focused on calling in dinner at the grill. He knew Aria would pick it up an her way home. It wasn't long before she arrive and dropped the food on the counter along with her jacket and keys.

"Ezra, we need to talk," Aria said leaning on the counter supported by the heels of her hands.

Ezra wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing, but he knew he couldn't put it off any longer, 'I know."

"You do?" Aria sounded surprised.

"Yes," Ezra set down a towel he hadn't realized he'd been holding and looked up[ at her, "Last Thursday, what happened between us… I'm not really sure, but we need to figure this out…"

Aria was surprised. She opened her mouth then closed it. This wasn't what she'd been expecting, but it was true. They needed to talk about it. Aria changed her mind and told her something different than she had been planning before Ezra had spoken, "Ezra, I'm pregnant."

Ezra's whole being froze. This was it right now. The fear he had acknowledged this time as a possibility, unlike before, but he still. l felt like he was reliving old memories. It was the exact same three words, the exact same empty intonation, the exact same posture, the exact same expression. But in a way it felt odd, wrong, because this Aria looked just slightly different because she was older. Then he burst, "Damn it!' He hit the counter hard.

"Ezra!" Aria shrieked in surprise, what had gotten into him?

"I do this every time. I can't get it right. I keep destroying your life, time and time again. I should have stopped you. I should have stopped…" Ezra trailed off angry tears threatening his eyes.

"Ezra, no. This isn't your fault!"

"How isn't it?"  
"It's not yours Ezra. The baby's not yours."

"What?" The words registered in his mind, but somehow he couldn't process them.

"I already knew… When I slept with out, I knew," Aria began to cry, "I'm pregnant with Toby's child. I was sick because my body's not taking it very well. I'm still sick. The doctors say that if I carry it to term, I might not survive this one," Aria licked her lips and bit down hard on the bottom one. She wasn't sure how he would take it and she was afraid.

"You… slept with me… knowing… you were pregnant with another man's child?" Aria just nodded, "Aria," Ezra shook his head, there were no words, "I think you should go."

"Ezra," Aria cried.

"Please, just go. I need to sort this out. Just… go."

Aria stared at him for a second more with tears streaming down her face, before she turned and left.

As Aria closed the apartment door behind her, her phone rang. She pulled it out still standing in front of the apartment.

**I told you keeping secrets wouldn't end well. It never does. - A**


	32. Chapter 32

Ezra paced his apartment shaking his head. What had he gotten himself into this time? He'd slept with a girl who was not single, and not only that, but who was pregnant with her _boyrfriend's_ child!

Of course this time it wasn't his fault. This was all on Aria. He hadn't known her to be one to make stupid decisions, but she did this time. She was supposed to be the responsible one.

Of course he had learned that that wasn't the case a long time ago when he'd found that text on her phone. And he'd seen more of them now. There was no way it could come from someone Aria didn't know. Whoever it was, Aria was close to this person, and she'd told them.

Ezra should have stayed away before, he realized that now. He could have saved himself years of prison and even more years of regret. And he knew, thanks to his _idiotic_ faults, he would suffer more...

Aria was sure of where to go this time. There was no question about it. She would go straight to Toby's, she would tell him everything. About The visitation rights and Ezra, and... and their... how they'd slept together. It tore her apart inside. How could she tell him? But she had to. 'A' was working again and she couldn't risk him finding out from anyone but her. Aria had to tell him everything and hope that he would still take her.

She pulled up int front of Toby's house and stared at it in the dim porch lighting. She slowly turned off her car and got out, but as she stepped out, her phone rang with a text.

**Confessions never worked well for you either, Remember? - A**


	33. Chapter 33

Aria's teeth clenched. She wouldn't let this effect her decision. She would tell him. Shye had to tell him.

Aria shoved her phone in her pocket and walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited. Toby answered quickly.

"Aria? What-what's up?" He was confused her her expression mixed with the lingering tear stains on her cheeks.

"We need to talk," she said.

His voice was more assertive now, "Aria, what's wrong?"

"We just need to talk, okay? Can I come in?"

Toby looked back in the apartment and then to Aria again, "I don't know that that's the best idea right now."

Aria turned suspicious, "Why?"

"Its just ahh..." Toby searched for the right words, "I have company right now. We can't really talk."

"Toby, who's here?"

"No on-" Aria pushed past him into the house and walked into the living room to find a girl with tan skin and dark silky hair sitting on Toby's couch, "Emily?" She asked

Emily turned to face her and suddenly, Aria was very afraid.


	34. Chapter 34

Aria was afraid that she had not been the only one to be unfaithful. Of course, it was fair. She had cheated on him, but she had intended on coming clean.

But this didn't make sense. This was worse. Emily was married, pregnant, and lived in Philadelphia.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Aria asked.

"Uh- Aria. I-I was just…" Aria's fears grew as Emily stumbled for words.

Toby joined them and interjected, "She was visiting her parents, and she dropped by to visit me," Toby said.

Aria turned to stare at him, and the motion brought on one of the sudden waves of nausea she'd been so careful to avoid lately. She gripped the couch tightly, "Toby, we need to talk, now," She said assertively.

Toby looked at Emily, and his expression hardened, "Can you excuse us for a moment?" Emily nodded without a word. She wasn't sure what to do.

Aria turned carefully and walked into his kitchen. Toby followed and closed the door behind him.

"I sure as hell hope you're not lying to me," Aria said.

"I'm not, Aria, I promise. Why can't you see that?"

"Oh, just like you promised me over a year ago you'd never touch a bottle of Vodka again?" She snapped.

"It was whiskey," Toby pointed out.

"Does it matter? Toby? Honestly, you broke a promise, and now I fear every second that you'll crack again. Slip into your old ways. We can't afford that now!"

"I understand. But I'm not lying now. Emily just showed up at my door an hour ago, unannounced!"

"Then why wouldn't you let me in?" Aria retorted.

"Because she told me…" Toby trailed off, debating internally.

"What? What did she tell you Toby?" Aria questioned.

"She didn't want me to tell you, but… she's been getting texts from 'A'. She's scared."

Suddenly Aria's phone rang and she checked it, upset at the interruption.

**I'll give you 30 seconds to tell him. 30, 29, 28… - A**

Aria's breath came quicker, "Toby, there's something I have to tell you. Its more important than that."

"What? No, you were the one who pushed for me to tell you. You're not changing the subject!"

"Please Toby, just let me tell you! Please!"

"Aria, you can't keep acting like this!"

"Toby-" Then his phone blared out.

He took it out of his pocket and pressed enter.

"Toby, no!" He put a hand out restraining her as he read it.

**Why don't you ask your girlfriend about her extra-curriculars? Her little slumber party with her ex has gotten serious. - A**


	35. Chapter 35

"Aria," Toby said shakily, turning to face Aria, still restraining her.

"Toby, don't pay attention to that," Aria cried.

"I take it you know what it says. You wanna tell me what this means?"

"Its, 'A' , Toby! You can't-"

"I don't care. In my experience, 'A' tends to tell the truth," Toby growled, his eyes burning into Aria's.

Aria bit her lip and tears ran strong down her face, "This is what I came over here to talk to you about."

"What? That you've been sleeping with him?"

"No, Toby no. well... yes, but that;s not it. I slept with him once, after my doctors appointment. I was feeling insecure and scared-"

"You knew you were pregnant?" Toby thundered.

Aria bit her lip and nodded, "Please, just please. Let me talk."

Toby took a deep breath, "Fine say it."

"I've been falling apart since I found out Ezra was coming back from Jail. Everything, so many memories, good and bad, I got overwhelmed. I still love him, I never stopped, but I love you too," He looked away, and Aria moved trying to hold his gaze, "I care about _you_, and cheating was the worst thing I will ever do."

"Really? Because the last time I checked the worst thing you ever did was get knocked up by your english teacher," Toby said finally meeting her gaze.

It cut deep Aria couldn't respond, and Toby looked away again, "Please,' Aria rushed to say something, "i'm telling you! Its not like my father. I'm not hiding it."

"No, this is exactly like your father. Would you have told me if 'A' hadn't pushed? I know that last text you got was from her."

'Yes, Toby I would have told you."

Toby read her face for a second, "no you wouldn't have," Toby said calmly, "Please go."

"Toby-"

"We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Aria bit her lip, and then walked out of the kitchen. Emily saw her pass and considdered following her out, but Toby came into the room.

"What did you do to her," Emily asked appalled.

"Whatever's happened to her, she brought on herself," Toby said without feeling.

Emily just shook her head, "What happened to you Toby?"


	36. Chapter 36

Aria rushed out of Toby's house and got in her car. She turned the key nin the ignition several times, and the engine wouldn't turn over. She finally noticed that the gas was empty.

Aria fell back on the seat and ran her hands through her hair. She sat there crying for several minutes before she put on her, 'nothings wrong' expression and got her keys and cell phone and got out of the car. She decided she would walk home.

She walked several blocks. Then a red car pulled up next to her and slowed down. Her mind was flooded with memories.

-Flashback-

Aria walked out of the coffe shop into the pooring raion and began to run down the sidewalk until she heard a car drive up behind her. She looked over to see a silver car slowing beside her. As the window passed her, she could see Mr. Fitz through it, but he continued on...

-Now-

This car, though, did not drive past her. It stopped right at her side, and the driver's side window rolled down. When the darkly tinted window was out of the way, she could finally see the driver, "Noel?"

He smiled at her, "Aria," he greeted, "Where are you going too?"

"Home," She told him, croushing down to see in the car a little better. Aria was not with him.

"Do you want a ride?" Noel offered.

Aria looked around the empty street. She noticed that she hadn't walked as far as she'd thought she had, "Um, sure," she said, looking back at him.

"Get in," He said, nodding to the passenger door.

Aria went around and got in, and Noel continued down the street.

"Doesn't this break some part of my visitation agreement?" Aria smiled.

"The agreement only applies to Aria," He said slyly, "i'm open game."

Aria smiled at him, then her phone rang.

** The ex, the boyfriend, and now the rebound. As I've said before, round and round they go. - A**


	37. Chapter 37

Ezra walked into the Hollis bar and took a seat at the counter. He ordered a scotch from the bar tender and settled in with a book. He couldn't concentrate on the words, and even one drink and then another, couldn't calm his nerves. He put the book aside and tried to find something else to distract himself.

It wasn't until he saw the poster of Allison DiLaurentis on the cork board across the room, that he realized he'd come to the wrong place to drown his sorrows. He couldn't believe it was still there, four years later. His eyes dropped to the empty seat, two down from his. Five years ago, Aria would have sat there, and he would have known nothing about her. He would have asked her a question, and she would have told him that she had been to Iceland, and another in which she'd tell him she wanted to major in English. And they would have gotten lost in each other's lives and ended up in the girl's bathroom, making out.

Ezra began to wonder, if he'd known that he would be here today, if he would've done what he'd done back then. If he'd known, would he have asked that question? If he had known, would he have gotten lost in her eyes. If he'd known would they have remained in their separate worlds up until the first day of school? Would they just have been student and teacher, with maybe a "hey have I seen you somewhere before?" thrown in the mix?

But he was selfish, and he knew that if he'd known, he would have done the exact same thing. Ask, a question, then another, eyes, kiss. Nothing of that first day in the bar would change. No, it wouldn't, he would have changed his later actions. He wouldn't have slept with her, and when he left for New York, he would have stayed gone. If he'd known...


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this up, and that its short and kinda sucky, but I will try to post more often. I just have a lot going on right now, and am having trouble finding time to write. I love you guys though, and I will try to keep posting!**

Noel dropped Aria off at her house a few minutes later. Those few minutes had felt so long to Aria. Like hours. The way time had felt when she had Ezra in her life. A forbidden buzz hung in the air between them.

Aria went up to the door and knocked. It felt awkward, not just being able to pull out her key and walk in. She stood there for a moment before her mother answered.

"Aria, what are you doing here?"

"um-uh" Aria sighed, she wasn't really sure how to explain the situation to her mother, "Ezra and I had a fight. And then Toby and I had a fight over the fight I had with Ezra, and now I'm… here."

Her mom looked confused, but let her in anyway, "Come in," Aria went to the living room and they sat down, "So… what's going on?"

"Well… uh… First things first, I have some news," Aria said, trying to sound at least half excited.

"And what is that?"

Aria wasn't sure if she wanted to say the words, because the last time she'd said them, things had turned out so badly, "I'm… pregnant!" Her happiness had an edge to it.

Her mother began to smile, but then it fell, "Toby's right?" Aria nodded, "Well, congratulations!"

"Yeah, that's great and all…" Aria said, completely changing her mood, "Accept for now, we had this fight and…"

"What were you fighting about?" Ella asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, please. I just, don't have anywhere to go right now, and… can I just stay here tonight?"

"Sure, but one last question; Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Crap!"


	39. Chapter 39

Aria got up and bolted out the door. When she was in her car, she fumbled to find her phone and checked the clock. It was a little after ten, and it was a Friday, so she didn't have a first hour class. If she got there quick enough, she wouldn't be late.

Aria put her phone to her ear and spoke to the woman I the front office, tripping over her words. Only minutes later, she was at the school.

She ran into her classroom at the last minute as the bell rang. Half of her class had already beat her there.

"Ms. Montgomery?" One of her students called out, "Are you okay? You seem... stressed."

Aria stopped fluttering and plopped down in her seat, "I am, I apologize. Please tell me someone printed the lesson plan off of my site?"

"Um..." A young man said, riffling through his backpack, "Yes! Here I got it."

The boy walked up to Aria's desk to hand her the paper, and they both looked up to meet each other's eyes at the same time.

Aria blinked a few times, taken aback by the dark blue shade of his eyes, then looked over the rest of him. Aria didn't notice, but the boy did the same, taking in her long hair and ruffled clothing.

"Um..." Aria began catching her breath, "Do I know you?"

The young man bit his lip nervously, "Uh- no I don't think so. I just joined the class. Moved here from Tennessee. I'm Seth."

Seth put his hand out for Aria to shake and she took it, reaching out with her other hand to take the lesson plan from him, "Is today your first day?"

"Well, No, I've been here for about 3 days," He said dropping his eyes nervously and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't here to meet you then," Aria said with a nod and stood, "Lets get class started!" She yelled out over all of the students.

Seth went to take his seat with the others, but there was something about him that kept her attention on him for the rest of class...


	40. Chapter 40

Seth glanced up from his paper for the tenth time in the class period. Ms. Montgomery was writing something on the board, and he was distracted by the way the light bounced off of her blue-black hair as she moved.

Seth shook his head and looked back down at his paper. It was more blank than he'd thought. He dropped his pen and rubbed his hands down his face with an exasperated sigh. He picked his pen back up and pushed his shaggy blonde hair away from his face. He slid the packet with the prompt for the essay out from underneath the nearly blank slice of paper in front of him, and pushing his hair back from his face again, reread it.

To Kill A Mockingbird is about innocence, responsibility, honesty, integrity, responsibility, all of the moral lines we draw in the sand as we grow up, and how they shape us. Choose three of the principles represented in TKAM and blah, blah, blah, blaaaa….

Seth rubbed his eyes and kept his hands over them. He was fairly certain it hadn't said that the first several times he'd read it. Her let out a long heavy breath and shoved the packet away as he took his hands away from his face. He rested his head in his hand and poised his pen next to the paper, ticking against his desk nervously.

The bell rang suddenly and startled Seth. He dropped his pen and sat up straight. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, then began to gather his stuff.

Seth shuffled out of the room with the rest of the students eager to get to their homerooms or free periods.

"Seth," He heard a voice call out from behind him, "Can you stay back for a moment," he turned to see the voice coming from Ms. Montgomery.

He turned around and slouched against the wall as the rest of the students left. Ms. Montgomery busied herself with wiping the board clean of whatever she'd written.

_Had she posted homework on the board? _Seth couldn't remember, but it didn't make sense for her to have been writing on the board a moment ago and be erasing it now. A moment later she returned to her desk.

"Seth, can you come here?" she asked. He came and sat on the edge of a desk in front of hers, "I just wanted to see how the class was treating you since your new."

Seth looked up at her and met her eyes. _Those deep brown eyes, _he thought, momentarily distracted. he coughed then looked up at her and spoke, "Uh, yeah. I'm doing okay."

Her expression changed to a teasing smile, "Really?"

"Yeah," Seth said, trying to sound confident in his answer.

"How far have you gotten on your essay," Ms. Montgomery asked, looking at him, eyes wide, as if she didn't expect his answer to be promising.

"You know, its really just a rough-"Seth said, trying to brush it off.

"How much have you gotten done?" Aria cut him off.

Seth bit his lip. The action distracted Aria, but she quickly cut her eyes away from his lips back to his eyes, "Uh- um- well," Seth took a deep breath, "My thesis statement," He finally admitted.

"Can I look at it?" Ms. Montgomery asked as if she were trying not to judge him yet.

Seth pulled it out of the pocket of his messenger bag and held it out to her. aria took it and read over it silently at first. Seth bit his lip nervously and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back against the desk.

Aria looked at him, relaxed against the desk. It reminded her of the way Ezra used to slouch against the desk she was standing behind now. She looked over him as surreptitiously as she could. The tee shirt and tight hoodie he wore emphasized his muscular shoulders, and reminded her of the clothes Ezra used to wear at home. Seth's jeans rested just a little low on his hips…

Aria pulled her eyes away and blinked. She looked back up at him front under her lashes, giving him a look that said _seriously?_

She stood up straight and walked around the desk, running her hand through her hair so that it washed across her part. Seth watched it shine. it fell slightly less organize, heavier on one side than the other, her curls falling perfectly to surround her face.

Ms. Montgomery began to speak and Seth broke out of his glassy stare, "TKAM is all about principles and stuff," Aria began, looking up at Seth like she was trying to choke back a laugh, "Three of them was honesty, truth, and…" Ms. Montgomery trailed off looking up at him from the paper.

Hearing it out loud, seth laughed a little bit at himself, "Yeah…" he said smiling at her.

Ms. Montgomery smiled back and it twinged something within Seth, " And you spelled principles wrong. And… um…" Aria hesitated for a moment shaking her head just slightly, "I hate to break it to you but, honesty and truth are sorta the same thing."

Seth laughed, "Yeah… Y-You know, just for the record, it sounds worse when you read it out loud," he shrugged, lodging his hands in his pockets.

Aria smiled and laughed, "I'd say you were having trouble with the essay."

"Just a little bit," Seth finally admitted.

"Can you stay after school for some help next week?" Aria asked, dropping the paper on her desk and picking up a planner.

"I-uh have football."

"Not if your ineligible you don't," Aria mentioned.

"I don't have practice Tuesday or Thursday next week," Seth told her.

"Okay," she said writing it into her planner, "I'll expect to see you here both those days next week," She told him, her eyes daring him to object.

"Okay, see you then Ms. Montgomery," He nodded and left, closing the door behind him.


End file.
